


It's to Protect You

by Rona1776



Series: Heartbroken Hacker [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Seven is mean but it to protect you, The Second part!, a little angsty, also its longer this time!, i call bull on that but oh well, over 1000 words! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: Seven is keeping his promise on trying to make you change your feelings for him, but while doing so he's hurting himself as well as you. It hurt to see you in so much pain, but it was for the better, if only to keep you safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second part! After writing this I might make a third part depending, but if I do it'll be a while considering I have college finals to deal with... ^^;  
> RIP me...  
> But I hope you enjoy this little angsty piece!

It was the last straw and he snapped. “Stop bothering me! Just stay away from me. I don’t care about your feelings, okay?!” Seven turned around to look at his computer but it was hard to miss the look on your face after his outburst. The look of hurt and heartbreak from you got to him. He didn’t like yelling at you, he wanted to make you happy. However, it came with consequences that he couldn’t let happen to you if you two got involved.

When he heard your sniffles his heart broke a little more. You were trying to conceal them from him but instead he put his headphones on to block it out. A big part of him made him want to rip off the headphones though and go comfort you, but he knew he couldn’t. The only way to keep you safe was to push you away and make you hate him. The thought alone stung and made him type faster on his keyboard trying to finish the codes on the screen.

When he knew you had walked off he turned around slightly to see you curled up on the sofa with the TV on. You were staring at the coffee table, though, not caring about what was happening in the show. He noticed the way the glow of the screen illuminated your face, and his heart skipped a beat. The urge was back so he tore his face away and back to work. All the while in his head he kept repeating the same sentence in his head, _“Why does it have to be this way?”_

XXX

I sat on the sofa with my legs curled up against my torso as my eyes traced the grain lines of the wooden table in front of me. Seven was isolated in the corner working on what looked like coding with his headphones on, effectively blocking me and everything else out. The words still rang in my head and made me curl in more. A sharp pain shot through my chest causing me to wince. I had no idea what made him act so hostile towards me. I was happy when he said he was coming over but he barley greeted me when he got here. He just opened his laptop and started working. I thought that we could talk and maybe get closer, but he just pushed me away. 

I heard the sounds of the keys getting pressed faster and it looked like he was tensed up. I didn’t bother going over to ask if he was okay. I didn’t want another outburst from him. What was the point if he didn’t want me around right now? However, I knew his horrible habits so eventually he’ll have to get something to eat and I refuse to let him just eat those chips and soda. 

In the meantime, I let the boring late night shows continue to play as I tried to entertain myself with whatever I could. Until I saw my phone light up. I let a small smile form when it was telling me it was the messenger. Maybe a talk with the others will help clear my mind. When I got in they all greeted me. Yoosung with a smiling emoji, Zen with his flowering text bubble, and even Jaehee seemed happy to see me. They talked about their day and I stepped in a few times letting my thoughts out in the chat as well. Of course, when I mentioned Seven, Zen became protective and started to spout all these things about men being wolves and how I should be careful. I couldn’t help but let a laugh out. It was nice having someone care for me so much.

After about an hour of talking to everyone, they had to go. It was late so I understood. I wished everyone a good night before they left. With a sigh the phone was clicked off leaving me with just the TV which had failed to entertain me all night.

“I should just go to bed.” I muttered to myself. I left my phone on the table before getting up off the sofa. Walking past Seven I tried one last attempt to talk to him. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Seven shouldn’t you get something to eat? I can make something for you. Or how about some sleep? You look tired.” All I got in response was him ripping his headphones off with a glare directed towards me.

“Didn’t I tell you not to bother me? If you keep being this annoying I’ll just go work in the hallway away from you.” I tensed slightly trying to keep my composure after the bitter words. So, I just sighed before going to my room and crawling under the covers. It was then that the tears fell. I wiped them away but it was no use. They kept falling. It was how I fell asleep that night. Crying myself to sleep on top of a tear stained pillow clutched in my hands. 

XXX

He had been itching to see what had made you laugh earlier. He had removed his headphones in just right the right time to hear your laugh across the room. He had looked over to see you had the messenger app opened. With you now asleep in the other room he took his own phone in his hands and opened the app. In it he read the past chat to see that you had been talking to Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee. He didn’t much care for what Zen had to say about him trying to take advantage of you. If anything he was doing the exact opposite of that.

Reaching the end, he put his phone away and closed his laptop. He wanted to sleep but he couldn’t afford to lose any time. Your life was on the line and that was the most important thing right now. He just needed a quick snack to recharge and then get back to work. But, on the way to the kitchen, he saw your door ajar and noticed you bundled under the covers. Before he knew what he was doing he was already in your room seeing you curled up keeping warm. He laid a hand on the bed trying not to disturb you but wanting to be as close as possible. You looked so peaceful in your sleep. That was when he noticed the wet material near your eyes that he realized you cried yourself to sleep. His heart stung at the sight but he knew this is what had to happen for your feelings about him to change.

“I know I must have hurt you saying all those things to you earlier, but it’s to protect you. Please know that I don’t want to involve you in any more dangerous things. And I know I can’t have you, but please, don’t give your feelings to anyone else in the RFA. Just forget about me and be happy.”

He left your side to get back to his work. He glanced back once more at you before silently closing the door behind him, leaving you alone again.


End file.
